


The best things start in a very simple way

by Natsumi92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Businessman Erwin Smith, Erwin Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Tailor!Levi, Top Erwin Smith, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi92/pseuds/Natsumi92
Summary: So now, sitting at the bar counter, with the alcohol that flares up every inch of his body and Erwin's hand on his thigh, which burns his skin even through his jeans, Levi wonders if a small thing like a simple button could really lead to something big, special and incredibly sexy.





	1. Just a button

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with my second Eruri fic.  
> The first one was just a test, and now I've decided to pursue a little longer work.  
> As you can see in the tags list, this is a smutty fic with a very small plot and I hope that it'll remain this way.  
> Let me know what you think about this first chapter!  
> I'm writing the second one right now and it will be plain and simple porn, so I guess you'd like it ^///^  
> I'm not an english native speaker, so I apologize for the errors and the typos and all of it. I promise I'll do my very best.  
> Thanks just for being here! <3  
> Natsumi

_The best things start in a very simple way._

Or, at least, this was what his mother always said when he was a child.

Not that Levi really cared about this kind of crap, but he always hoped that those words could hide some truth.

When he decided to run the family business, he did it mainly to not disappoint Kuchel, on her deathbed.

She was diagnosed with a lung cancer three years earlier, and the battle with that disease had been long and painful. Not just for her, but also for Levi, who was forced to deal with everything by himself.

They had no one else; they had always taken care of each other and, when they found out that horrible news, they couldn’t do anything but give each other strength.

So, Levi, at 25, had to give up his dreams in order to take care of his mother.

And after Kuchel's death, two months ago, Levi had decided to keep running his mother's tailoring, because at that point it was completely useless - and self-defeating - to think of something else.  
  
But still.  
  
Levi never believed that the simplest things, the most trivial ones, could really lead to something special, as his dead mother was fond of saying.

So, when the bell at the door of his shop rang this morning, announcing the arrival of a customer, the dark-haired man didn’t pay attention to what (or rather _to whom_ ) showed up.

"Good morning” said a calm, polite and husky voice, a kind of voice that you rarely hear in the slums of Sina.

That’s when Levi looked up from his novel, with a frown on his face, curious about the new customer. And believe me when I tell you that his heart made a couple of backflips in his chest.

Because the handsome - and terribly tall - man, with a fancy dark blue suit, an immaculate white shirt unbuttoned, blond, shiny and perfectly smooth hair, and incredible and expressive blue eyes, had taken the young tailor aback.

It took him a couple of seconds to reconnect the brain to the vocal cords and answer, "What do you need?" in a tone of voice that made him wish he was never born, as insecure and unconvinced as it was. And Levi is _everything_ but insecure.

"I'm in town for business and, unfortunately, a button jumped off my lucky vest. I've been all over Sina and plenty of people advised me to come to this tailoring for an immediate and perfect work. I hope you’re up to your reputation" he concluded, with a friendly and - Levi hated to admit it - terribly hot smile.

"Obviously" he replied, having regained his voice. "Let me see the cloth so I can try to fix it right now."

The man didn’t miss a beat, and began to unbutton the jacket of the suit, then removed it and put it on the counter in front of him, revealing not just the white shirt that glimpsed before, but also an open black vest of a very high-quality.

Levi, without delay, dragged the wheeled chair he was sitting on, getting past the work counter between them, finding himself at the height of the man’s abdomen, just in the direction of the missing button.

With skilled fingers, Levi carefully inspected the fabric and in a minute he got needle and thread, looking then into a small box beside him for an elegant button that could’ve fit.

"Do you want me to take it off?" the man asked, and his voice was so close and vibrant that echoed in every fiber of Levi's being.

"Doesn’t matter, I work better on a model."

"Are you implicitly complimenting me? I’m flattered." That sarcastic and clearly flirting tone made Levi slow down, and suddenly he started to feel hot.

"Think what you want" Levi replied, pretending indifference. But the truth was that he was completely taken aback by the man’s straightforwardness.

With one last stitch, Levi gave a slight pat on the other man's stern, raising his gaze, and finally making eye-contact with the absurdly blue ones.

"Done. Immediate and perfect work. Up to my reputation."

Something on the man’s face changed: a glint in his eyes, a bit of a smile, a slight look of amazement altered his stoic facial features, and this time was the turn of Levi’s stomach to make a couple of backflips.

The young man immediately turned his gaze away, standing up (and realizing that he barely reached the customer's shoulders) and getting back behind the counter.

"How much?"

"Huh, nothing. It’s just a button" Levi replied, moving his dark bangs sideways with his hand.

The silence dropped in that moment, leaving both of them waiting for something that hung between them, but that was hard to make real.

"My name is Erwin, Erwin Smith. I'm on a business trip and I’m going to stay in Sina for the next week" the customer - _Erwin_ \- broke the silence, still smiling, "and since I don’t know anything and anybody in this town, I was wondering if you could show me around."

Erwin's confidence kept surprising Levi. And intrigue him. So, he decided to play. Because Levi _loved playing_ .

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what you’ll give me in return."

Erwin's smile widened, revealing his perfect teeth. "Ask for whatever you wish."

"Your number."

There he was. Bomb dropped. Even though he usually doesn’t make the first move, there was something in that man that hit him from the first moment he set foot in his shop. It was therefore impossible not to jump at the chance and to refuse the advances of that Adonis.

Without a blink, and without taking his eyes off Levi, Erwin took out his wallet a white card, sliding it on the counter and bringing it closer to him.

"Then, I’m look forward to your call..."

"Levi."

"Levi" Erwin said, gently fondling the name with his tongue like he wanted to get familiar with it. "See you, then. And thank you for your flawless work" he concluded, picking up his jacket and turning towards the door, allowing Levi to give a generous look to his tight and perfectly wrapped ass.

"It's just a button" Levi eventually whispered to the closed door.  


So now, sitting at the bar counter, with the alcohol that flares up every inch of his body and Erwin's hand on his thigh, which burns his skin even through his jeans, Levi wonders if a small thing like a simple button, could really lead to something big, special and incredibly sexy.


	2. A little teaser who needs to learn some manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut.  
> Sort of.

Erwin is definitely too kind. And polite. The complete opposite of Levi, to be honest.

 

A few hours after their first meeting, Levi sent a message to Erwin’s number, with just the address of his favourite bar and the time in it.

Erwin arrived fashionably late, wearing the same clothes as that morning, and Levi loved that.

The other man showed immediately the intention of get him a drink, and Levi gladly accepted.

 

The problem now is that a glass has quickly multiplied by three, while Erwin’s is still the first one and still half-full.

"You don't drink that?" Levi asks him with a fleeting glimpse, while the hand placed on his thigh is slowly starting moving in circle.

"Uh, I’m not really a liquor drinker. I prefer wine much more" Erwin says, with a self-conscious smile.

"Good for me, then" Levi replies, grabbing his glass and quickly gulping down the amber liquid.  "I still have no idea what your job is."

Erwin’s fingers are starting to stroke his leg with more insistence, increasing the astonishing feeling on his crotch.

"A very boring one. I handle investments. My boss asked me to take care of some paperwork here in Sina."

"Where are you from?"

“I was born and raised in Rose, not far from here."

"I’ve never been in there" Levi says, spreading his legs unconsciously.

Still, Erwin seems to notice it, because as he keeps speaking, he lets his fingers slide up, more and more, towards a dangerous destination.

"Maybe one day I could return the favor and take you around Rose."

“Yeah, maybe one day."

The words are no long required, and the bulge in Levi’s pants seems to be the last straw, because Erwin gets immediately up, putting a couple of bills on the counter and holding out his hand to Levi.

"Would you like to come to my hotel room?" he asks politely, with a confident frown, and Levi knows he’s officially lost now.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

The trip to the hotel is mostly silent.

They walk through Sina’s main streets, making their way to the downtown.

The hotel is, in fact, the famous five-star Colossal, within walking distance of the city hall.

Furthermore, Erwin’s room is exactly on the top floor and, once both of them put foot inside, turns out to be right the luxury suite.

The lights automatically go up; as Erwin shuts the door behind them, Levi starts to feel a heavy mood and the silence wraps them completely, like a blanket too warm for that time of the year.

It’s Erwin the one who makes the first move: he grabs Levi’s shoulders and slams him against the door, shoving a knee between his spread legs, teasing pleasantly his crotch.

In a bit, Erwin’s lips are on his neck, sucking and nipping his candid skin, making him shiver and moan.

"Er- _Erwin_ " Levi tries to speak, even though he doesn’t have any idea why he’s calling his name.

"What is it?" he replies, lips leaving a trail of kisses that gets up, until they arrive at the seam between jaw and neck, where Erwin licks fervently.

Levi stays silent, raising his head and clenching his fingers on Erwin’s thick arms, ignoring the fact that the fancy fabric of his jacket could be ruined by doing so.

Erwin suddenly stops, getting back a little and piercing him with those wonderful blue sky eyes, and Levi notices a different light in them… An almost _predatory_ one.

"Levi, speak up" he demands, with a gravely voice. "If you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it to you."

"Why the fuck didn’t you kiss me yet?"

Erwin smirks, but remains still. "Try asking it nicely with that dirty little mouth of yours."

A shudder crosses Levi’s back and he unconsciously starts rolling his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Erwin’s thigh.

"It’s not in my nature to ask nicely. I thought it was obvious by now."

"Oh, believe me. I figured it out when I first stepped into your store. I get that you are..." Erwin approaches slowly, his lips are just millimeters from Levi’s, and the dark-haired man can hear his hot breath that tickles on his skin, "...a little teaser who needs to learn some manners."

And soon after, those damned and dominant lips connect to his, immediately opening up and letting the tongue push strongly inside his mouth, looking for its twin.

The kiss is rude, there’s nothing sweet or romantic, just tongues, teeth, saliva and groans that fill the entire room.

But when Erwin’s leg presses with so much force it almost hurts, Levi pushes himself away, whimpering, " _Please,_  I can't take it anymore..."

"What do you want?"

"The bed... Where the fuck is the bed..."

Teeth scratch his chin and the skin of his abused throat, persistent, while finally Erwin’s hand reaches down, grabbing his dick through the jeans, slightly relieving the ache and making him moan in pleasure.

"Always so vulgar. Do I have to gag you to get you silent?"

Levi releases a groan of relief just imagining himself tied up and at his mercy, and Erwin’s eyes glisten with a strange light.

His hand unbuckles Levi’s jeans and gets inside his underwear, grabbing the hard length and starting to pump it slowly.

"Oh? You like a bit of bondage, don’t you? Let’s begin, then."

In no time, Erwin gets back and turns away, grabbing Levi’s wrist and leading them into the hallway of the suite, while Levi is completely lost.

He feels stunned and overwhelmed, his cock is aching so bad that it could explode at any moment and Erwin’s fingers wrapped around his thin wrist are the only thing that keeps him still anchored on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know~ I promised a full smutty chapter, but~ it's one in the morning and I'm so tired after an entire day at college that this is what I pulled out.  
> I'm so sorry... Just before I started writing the SEX SCENE I got stuck.  
> Sooo, please, wait a bit more for the actual porn.  
> It's also my first time writing smut (kind of) in english, so once again I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISTAKES y___y
> 
> I hope I'll finish the third and last chapter soon enough, and if you've liked this please let me know so I can be motivated!
> 
> Bye and see ya next time!  
> Natsumi


	3. There's a first time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE P0RN

Levi received blowjobs just a few times in his life.

Usually, and he doesn’t know why, he does it in order to prepare the dick that is going to fuck him.

He could count those times on the fingers of one hand, probably.

 

So now, sitting fully naked on what seems to be a desk, next to the huge canopy bed of the suite, Levi doesn’t know exactly what to do with his hands while he’s getting the best blowjob of his entire existence by a handsome hot man.

Erwin is elegantly on his knees in front of him, Levi’s left thigh on his shoulder as the other one is hanging over the edge of the table.

The warm tongue runs through the entire turgid length, from base to tip, where a drop of precum comes out, causing a groan to slip out.

Erwin puts his lip on the slit and gently sucks it, then he swallows his throbbing and swollen cock.

" _Fuck_... Erwin..." Levi whispers, sinking the fingers of one hand into the blonde hair of the other man. Levi spreads his legs even more and he feels the fingers of Erwin's free hand gently touching the hole between his buttocks.

His fingers are dry and Levi feels a bit of discomfort when Erwin tries to push them in.

The blonde man gets away from Levi's cock, looking up and pointing his piercing blue eyes into the grey ones of the other, cheeks pink and lips swollen and shiny.

"Lay back and put the other leg on my shoulder” Erwin orders, and Levi - as if he can no longer control his own body - does exactly that. "Good boy" he purrs as a shiver runs down Levi's spine and a groan leaves his open lips.

"Just- Hurry the fuck up! I'm leaking down there” he says, pointing to his hard dick that rests on his abdomen wet with precum.

Erwin grins, licking his lips, and then throws himself between his legs, giving a generous lick to his hole.

Levi screams, unconsciously clutching his thighs around Erwin's face; the taller man, however, doesn’t give up and keeps licking and sucking and lapping the small pink hole, causing Levi a thousand wonderful sensations.

 _Okay, this is definitely an experience to repeat, despite it’s unhygienic,_ he admits to himself.

However, when the wet tip tries to push past the ring of muscles, Levi decides he has enough and pulls himself up onto his elbows, glancing at the man crouching between his thighs.

"I want to be fucked. Now."

Erwin raises an eyebrow, the hint of a smile hovers on his lips.  "I don’t like being told what to do. Usually _I_ give orders.”

"Well, there's a first time for everything" he replies wry.

Suddenly Erwin snaps, grabbing Levi's face with one hand and forcing him to look at him.  
  
"I don’t think so" he says, a dangerous light in his eyes.

And then, Erwin kisses him, his tongue pushes past his lips, while Levi groans with disgust, trying to get away.

"Oi, you just licked my asshole! It's fucking disgusting!"

Without giving him an answer, Erwin slides down his hand and closes his fingers around the soft skin of his throat, tightening slightly the grip as millions of butterflies burst in his belly.

Levi is crippled in fear and, surprisingly, his cock gets even more harder. He's scared, but he's fucking horny, too.

And Erwin knows that.

The grip is still tight.

The fingers of the blonde man's free hand approach Levi’s lips, in a silent invitation to open them and suck.

Levi does it.

As the tongue wets and sucks his fingers, Levi feels light-headed, his breathing becomes more and more hard, until the grip around his throat gets loose and his fingers abandon his lips, getting immediately down between his open thighs.

A finger easily enters his hole, causing a little of pain. Soon, a second finger joins the previous one as the discomfort leaves room for a more pleasant feeling.

Erwin's hand, big and mighty, is always around his throat, and the grip tightens and looses over and over again, while his hole is being abused and prepared.

He doesn’t have the strength to speak, his throat hurts and his dick is about to explode when Erwin _finally_ takes off all the clothes he’s wearing, using one hand (since the other seems busy choking Levi) and Levi looks down at his free and erected lenght.

Erwin is handsome.

He's tall.

He’s polite.

Rich, probably.

And he has a huge cock, too.

Levi is a lucky son of a bitch.

"My eyes are up here" Erwin recalls his attention, a grimace on his face. And Levi swallows hard, despite the pain, struggling to speak.

"You're huge."

"I know."

"You'll split me in two."

"It’s highly likely."

Levi raises a corner of his lips, hooking his legs around the blonde man’s hips and getting him closer. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

And, finally, Erwin obeys.

He grabs the lube that, apparently, was on the table where Levi's ass is, he opens it and pours a large amount of it onto his penis, smearing it properly.  
  
The shorter man looks mesmerized by the scene that is happening between his legs, until Erwin seems to be satisfied and lets go his own dick, grabbing instead Levi’s ass.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I’m ready than ever."  
  
Erwin pushes in, inch after inch, and Levi feels every thrust as he clench Erwin's muscular arms with his hands and Erwin’s hips with his legs.  
  
It's been so long since the last time he was fucked, so when Erwin bottoms out, he takes deep breaths to get used to the feeling of fullness.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Give me a sec..." Levi says with crackly voice. "This table is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever get my ass on."  
  
So, the blond man raises him from the desk - as if he doesn’t weigh anything -, backs away until he reaches the bed and gently puts the shorter man onto the mattress, covering him with his own body.  
  
Levi is grateful for this gesture, but at the same time he feels uncomfortable: this is just sex, and it shouldn’t involve caretaking as one. It must be just pure physical pleasure.  
  
Still.  
  
Still, he can’t control his heart that is getting warm by that gesture.  
  
Without further words, Erwin starts thrusting, slowly at first, but with confident movements, and Levi throws his head back, groaning shamelessly.  
  
Erwin attacks his throat with his teeth, increasing the speed and the strength of the thrusts, making sounds that reach directly Levi's hard cock, even though it still hasn’t been touched.  
  
"I want more... Touch me..." says Levi, and Erwin does.  
  
He shifts his weight on one arm as the other hand reaches the dick of the black-haired man, jerking him off with determination.  
  
Levi feels himself reaching the limit and, considering the ever-growing speed of Erwin, the blond man is close, too.  
  
They reach the culmination of the pleasure almost at the same time, although Erwin pulls out and cums onto Levi’s abdomen.  
  
Then, he leans over him, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Get up, you're fucking heavy" Levi says, pushing Erwin away and rolling him onto the bed.  
  
The taller man grins, a satisfied smile on his handsome and exhausted face.  
  
"Always so rude. Did your mother not teach you some manners?"   
  
It was meant as a joke, but Levi’s wound is still fresh, so those words come as a punch in the gut, paralyzing every muscle of his body.  
  
And Erwin realizes it soon. "Forgive me. I shouldn’t have said such a thing. After all, we don’t know each other-”  
  
"You're right” Levi cuts him off, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping the cum with the expensive blankets, "We don’t know each other, and I'd prefer things to stay that way." He gets up, picking up his clothes and wearing them, sensing Erwin's eyes always on him.  
  
"Levi--”  
  
"It was fun, call me if you come back to town" he says, without looking at him.  
  
He quickly reaches the door of the suite, getting out and leaving Erwin and that awesome fuck behind, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but I hope the wait was worth it.  
> And I have a good (I hope?) news: there will be another chapter!  
> The story just can't end like this, so the epilogue will be out soon enough.
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos and your comments, my heart can't handle your kindness ;___;
> 
> I apologize again for the mistakes, I repeat I'm not english native, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> See you in the epilogue <3


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, Erwin, why aren't you real

"So... it was an awesome fuck, huh?"

Levi sighs, trying not to distract himself as the sewing machine does its work.

"Okay, okay. Don’t tell me anything else! But that bruise around your throat didn’t go unnoticed. I knew you were into BDSM, but not into breath control!"

"Hange, for the millionth time" Levi turns off the machine, leaning against the back of the chair, "it wasn’t breath control, but breath play. A very light one.”

"And what would be the difference? Either way one gets choked" she says as keeps going back and forth in front of the counter of the tailoring.

"You're bullshitting me and I don’t even want to argue with you. Think what you like."

"So as soon as he mentioned your mother you ran away" she continues, as if Levi hasn’t spoken at all. The glasses slip onto the tip of her nose.

"Why am I telling you this?"

"You're not telling me on your own accord, I’m extracting information from you!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Erwin’s going to think you’ve unresolved mommy issues. Running away was a bad choice."

"I didn’t run away, goddammit! And stop pacing, you’re getting me anxious” Levi says, then he gets up from his working chair and heads over the counter where Hange is standing.

Three days have passed since Levi embarrassed himself.

Yes, because Hange is right: he definitely ran away.

Erwin didn’t deserve such behavior, Levi knows that.

He has always been kind, well-mannered and friendly, and indeed his words weren’t meant to be offensive.

But Levi is a wildcat and always ends up spoiling the good things that happen to him.

"All is not lost. Have you tried to contact him?"

"Hell no."

"Why?! He thinks he did something wrong and surely he won’t-- " 

The doorbell announces the entrance of a customer.

Both of them swung their heads towards the door and Levi almost choked on his own spit when he recognizes the imposing figure of Erwin Smith, walking elegantly into his shop.

The silence is overwhelming; Erwin stops just a few steps away from where Levi is standing, paralyzed and uncertain about what to do, while Hange is leaning against the wall while looking confused.

"Good evening, Levi. I'm glad the tailoring is still open" he says, and, _god_ , how fucking much he’s missed that voice.

Levi swallows, ignoring the strange noise Hange makes. Apparently she’s recognized the person in front of her. "Erwin" he just says, and that's enough to awaken his friend from her momentary numbness.

"Well then! I guess I gotta go home! Call me tonight, Levi, okay?” And without even giving him time to respond, Hange turns to Erwin with a huge smile, "I'm Hange, Levi's best friend, by the way. I'm sure he’s told you a lot about me!”

Erwin shakes her hand, but the only thing he replies is, "Uhm.”

"Like we had time to talk" Levi points out, somehow to ease the tension.

"Oh my, I better go. See you!"

And just like that Hange is out of the place, the little bell is the only sound around them.

"Levi--"

"I'm sorry” Levi cut him off, and _seriously_ ? When has he ever apologized in his life?

"No, I have to apologize. I shouldn’t have made such jokes without knowing your past.”

"I'm an unfriendly little shit, so it is my fault. End of story."

Erwin chuckles and Levi feels something melting in his chest.

Because Erwin is too handsome for his own good.

"So” the dark-haired man continues, passing by the other one to reach the door and lock it, feeling Erwin's eyes on him the whole time. "Did you come here just to say you’re sorry?"

Only when Levi gets back and hops onto the counter, Erwin replies, "Actually, I was hoping you could fix again the button on my lucky vest. It’s weird but it keeps jumping off" he says, slowly approaching him, and Levi feels like a prey in front of a majestic lion.

"Really" he purrs, shifting the weight onto his hands behind him and spreading his legs shamelessly.

Erwin gets between them nonchalantly.

"The first time it jumped off was when I saw you a week ago at the bar where you took me last time. You were with that friend of yours, and you two were drinking and chatting. I asked the barman who you were and he told me you own a tailoring. Shortly after the button of my vest came off."

Levi can’t believe his own ears.

So Erwin has ripped off his button on purpose - twice now - just to ask Levi for a date?

 _Is this a movie or what_ , he thinks.

"Are you surprised?" the blond one smiles, his hands going up and down Levi's thighs.

The shorter one can feel Erwin's spicy scent invading his nostrils, poisoning him, and he finds it difficult to put the words together.

"Not really. You look like a guy who would do such a thing.”

And those are the last words he says, because immediately after Erwin's lips are on his, hungry and insistent, and Levi groans in his mouth when he feels the tongue pushing in.

Their hands touch everywhere, Levi no longer knows where his body ends and where the other one starts, until they separate, their noses close to each other, the heavy breathing between them.

"I missed you" Erwin pants.

"You saw me three days ago."

"There’s no way I could forget you after tasting you."

"Ew I'm cringing" Levi says and Erwin smiles. Then he kisses him again, exploring his mouth fiercely.

"I'm leaving... tomorrow..." Erwin murmurs between a kiss and another, "...but I’d like to... keep dating you..."

"You have my number."

The blond man pulls back, his hands are now on both sides of Levi’s neck, his thumbs stroke the purple bruises left by himself.

His large blue eyes, as bright as a spring day, carefully scan him, digging into him.

"Is this your way to say that you’d like to keep dating me, too?"

"Something like that."

They both smile, satisfied with their own decision and then keep kissing like two teenagers on their first love.

Levi never believed in fate and their encounter was, in fact, far from accidental.

But he’s sure of one thing now, as Erwin opens his shirt and strokes the skin of his chest: _only the simple things, the most trivial ones, can really lead to something special._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is my first english fic and I can't believe I finished it.
> 
> I wanna thank all the people who read this and left a comment (or kudos), because you think it's just a click or just typing, but for me it is really something special.
> 
> So THANK YOU, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.
> 
> Natsumi (who will love Erwin Smith forever)


End file.
